Law Forcement vs Straight Edge
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: Good and Evil are at it between the Law and Crime but when a few girls are involved because of one girl who is the sole prize of the Crime Leader's affection, Chaos is brought in to the mix. multi-couples and an Oc/Punk
1. Chapter 1

Hello my viewers, I starting a new story again because this one i had in

my mind before Glass Maiden but never got to writing it down

but now I have

:D

This Story is mostly based around an Oc of mine and a few other Diva's amd Superstars

I will carry on The Glass Maiden and The Journey brings Chaos as normal

so enjoy

* * *

It was a cold, frosty black and mysterious night in the busy town of Thorn Court, the people were rushing back to their home's as the streets were never safe every since the Straight Edge group came in. The crime rate had rocked up and more murders also slaugthers happened with in the twon, it was not safe anymore.

But the town had a good Law forcement that battled with the SE group and it did its best to protect the people of the town, many people were grateful for the small number of men who were in the Law forcement but some doubted them. The reason for that was the Law could never figure out who was the head boss of the SE group and it made them furious, working at aweful hours and walking onto horrible scenes, they made a promise with each that one day they would find out.

The SE group or Straight Edge group had one leader who control everything within the group and he was a sick twisted man who got what he wanted and did anything he wanted to. The group was big but there were only about 7- 10 main guys including the leader and it was the same with the Law forcement, both leaders ruled well in their groups and always played with each others mind but mosty the SE leader messed around with the mind of the LF leader.

Now our story begins with a girl cleaning up in her apartment that she shared with her best friend. It was morning and the sun was shining, birds singing and busy people off to work to make money or for some to be fired.

"April!" the girl called out as she placed the broom down.

"What? and call me AJ, you know I dont like just being called April"Aj replied as she came skipping into the room with her handbag.

"You ready to go?"

"Yes Stephanie I am"

The girl known as Stephanie smiled at Aj and then began to put away the cleaning supplies, she quickly got changed and grabbed her bag. Aj was waiting for her friend, she was glad she moved back in with her. Orignally the two shared the place together but soon Stephanie moved out to live her boyfriend Zack but they were no longer together so she came back to Aj's waiting arms.

Aj didnt want Stephanie to leave and prayed every day she would come and her prays were answered when Stephanie knocked on the door with her suitcases behind her.

"Ready"Stephanie said as she walked over to Aj who was smiling brightly that it could be brighter than the sun.

Both girls stepped out of their apartment and Stephanie locked up then soon they began walking down the stairs and outside, Aj took a deep breath in and Stephanie shook her head then they carried on walking as they were going to meet some friends of theirs to have lunch and maybe gossip a bit.

Unaware that a strange man with a cane began to follow them with out being noticed by them or anyone else.

Bet you all are wondering what does Stephanie look like, well here you go. Stephanie was a slightly tanned brunette whos hair came up to her shoulders, she had amber eyes that when the sun hit them they almost glow yellow. Her height was of a person that was small, she was 5'3 and had a petite buid. Now today she was wearing a white tank top and dark skinny jeans with her brown cowgirl boots, Aj was wearing a black top that had a pac-man on it while she had flared jeans and trainers.

Soon they made it to the cafe were they could see Maryse, Beth and Rosa sitting by a table outside, the first to get up was Rosa.

"Chica's your finally here"She said hugging the two then so did Maryse and Beth who smiled.

"Yeah, Aj didnt want to help clean up"Stephanie said looking at Aj who smiled as she rocked on her heel back and forth.

"Sit sit"Maryse replied as she pointed to the two spare chairs so the two did sit down, Stephanie had Rosa on her right and Aj on her left while Aj had Steph on her right and Maryse on her left as Beth sat between Maryse and Rosa.

"So how are you two today?"Beth asked.

"Im good"Stephanie answered with a smile.

"Im brillant"Aj replied with a grin, Beth was happy as she took a sip of her tea as a waiter brought Aj and Stephanie their drinks, Aj had a lemonade as Stephanie had a pepsi.

"So you heard the news lately?"Maryse said leaning forward as she grinned and the girls shook their head.

"Well I heard Eve got her chest and butt done"

"No way"Rosa said as she lifted her hands to her mouth as Beth began to laugh, Aj and Stephanie shook their heads in disappointment.

"What else?"Aj asked.

"Randy is thinking of proposing to Kelly"Beth said smiling and all the girls awwwed at it.

"Finally"Maryse said as she finished her coffee.

"Indeed"Stephanie said as she looked around as she could feel eyes staring at her and the table.

The guy quickly hid behind the corner, she also saw him and he knew the boss would not like that. He moved around the alley way and was soon close to the table to hear better.

"So anything else?"Rosa asked.

"Ive got something"Aj said as she was almost jumping in her chair, the reason for this was because she never really had any gossip to tell and finally she did.

"What Aj?"Stephanie asked as the other three nodded.

"Well you know JTG who lives only a few blocks from mine and Stephanie's apartment"

"yere"Rosa said leaning in.

"Well he was slaughter in his own house yestarday by the SE group"She finished.

The girls were shocked to hear this and felt sorry for his family.

"No one is ever safe now even in their home"Beth said shaking her head as the others agreed.

"Well looks like I need to upgrade my locks"Maryse replied before she turned to Stephanie.

"Ok I need to know what happened between you and Zack, Beth wont tell me"She asked as Stephanie let out a sigh, Aj knew she didnt like telling the story over and over again as she knew it pained her.

"Well"Stephanie started.

You see Stephanie was dating Zack as they were good friends, the years went passed and she moved in with him and after that he asked her to marry him, she said yes. One day when Stephanie was coming home from work, she found the whole house dark so she did say anything and went looking for Zack, she then heard noise coming from the bedroom and opened the door to see Zack doing the nasty with Eve. She never forgave him that day and sold her ring he gave her plus she never spoke to him again.

"That bastard"Maryse said as Rosa rubbed Stephanie's arm so did Aj.

"Its ok, im moving on with life"

Stephanie smiled and soon so did they, they began talking about other things as the guy hiding grinned.

"Leader will be so happy with this info"He said as he walked off, humming a tune as he held up his cane. He walked in to a abandon building and then jogged over to a lift then pressed a button which soon the lift took him far beneath the ground.

He could see some of his fellow workers working on their jobs and he could hear a scream, he grinned before he saw someone he knew, a friend of his.

"Tyler"

"Curt"

Both men hugged and were grinning until Tyler raised an eyebrow.

"You do know, he's going to kill you if you not doing your job"

"I know but Ive got some good info he would like to hear"

Tyler nodded and opened the door, Curt stood close to him as the two guys in here were much bigger than also as big as Tyler.

"Sir"Tyler said bowing as did Curt.

"What the hell are you doing here, you moron"The leader said as he was not a big guy but almost a lanky guy, he was covered in tattoos and had his black hair slicked backed.

"I have good info"Curt answered as he got up only to be hit in the back, he groaned as he stayed on the floor.

"Thanks Sheamus, go on Curt"

"Well, the girl you like, Stephanie she is no longer with Zack"Curt said really quickly and the leader stood up quickly with a grin.

"That is great, why are they no longer to together"He asked as he grinned.

"Well from the dicussion she had with her friends, he cheated on her while they were engaged"Curt answered knowing the leader would not like it and the other guys knew this as well.

The grin slipped off his face and he soon looked furious, waving his hands everyone left the room. He was not happy hearing that, no man should cheat on their wife to be even though he wanted the girl for him. The leader began pacing around the room as he thought and soon the grin came back but this time it looked twisted and evil.

"Sheamus!"He shouted.

Sheamus came in and bowed to his leader then asked what he wanted, he would do anything for his leader as he owed him his life.

"I want you to find out where Zack is living, things are soon going to get messy and red"

The leader walked into the shadows and Sheamus wondered what was going to happene, he shook his head as he thought of Zack who's life was coming to a end soon.

"Poor fella but he deserves it"He mumbled as he left and ordered someone to find out that info.

The leader walked down the long hallway and soon came to a room that said workshop, he entered it with a smile. Around the room was tools, wood, paint, paint brushes and unfinished Dolls.

H sat on the stool and picked up a unfinished doll.

"A gift to mend all wounds"

And soon he began to work on the doll as he hummed a sinister song.

* * *

Well that is the first chapter and I hope you all enjoy it

review, favourite and read my other stories

:D


	2. Murder

Chapter 2 is now here and just to warn some of you

it will get a bit bloody and horrible

I want to thank DivaliciousDooL for being the first to review

well enjoy

:D

* * *

Sheamus had found the info he was looking for so he went back searching for his leader to tell him the good news, walking back into the room he was in a few hours ago where Curt told them Zack was no longer with Stephanie, he could see the twinkle in the Leader's eye. This was the moment he was waiting for and he knew that the Leader had been waiting years for this, now he had the chance.

"Sheamus"

Sheamus turned around to see the Leader come out of the shadows, he got on his knee's and saw a hand telling him to stand.

"So got what I wanted?"

"Yes, we found out where he is living and have the building surrounded by our guys"Sheamus explained as he stood up, he could see the grin on the Leader's face.

"Good work Sheamus, now get Heath for me"

"Right away"

Sheamus left the room and went in search for Heath, he walked around for a couple of minutes and then he found Heath talking to Cody.

"Heath"he called out and Heath plus Cody turned around, soon Heath walked over to Sheamus.

"What is it?"he asked.

"The Leader wants you"Sheamus replied and Heath nodded.

Soon the two guys were back in the room in front of the Leader who was holding a box and they wondered what was inside but they knew if they looked, they would get what Smith got when he looked inside something and it was not pretty when he came out of the dark room.

"I want you to deliver this to Stephanie and be careful or else"

Heath nodded and took the box before leaving, Sheamus stood there waiting for orders. The Leader sat back in his chair and looked at Sheamus.

"Tonight, you will come with me but you will stand guard"

Sheamus nodded and left to go get ready, The Leader let out a relaxed sigh before he laughed.

**The Girl's Apartment**

Stephanie and Aj had returned back to their apartment as it was getting dark soon, the Law forcement wanted everyone off the streets as they did not want anymore murders and everyone did what they said.

"So where did you hear about JTG?"Stephanie asked as she was cooking dinner for the two.

"Daniel"Aj replied with a smile.

"You mean the guy on the Law forcement told you"She said grinning as she turned the oven off.

"Yeah, he wanted to make sure I was safe and knew what was happening"

"Someone has a crush on you"

"No he doesnt"

"Sure"

Aj just waved her off before turning the tv on while Stephanie was getting the plates out to serve up the dinner she made. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the two looked at each other before Stephanie grabbed a butcher knife as she followed behind Aj who opened the door.

"I have a deliver for a Stephanie Fatu"the guy said holding the box, Stephanie had hid the knife when she saw it was a normal guy.

"Thanks"Aj said as she took the box from his hands.

"Have a good night Ladies"he said with a smile.

"You too Heath"Stephanie said as she read his name tag and soon he walked off, the Stephanie closed the door as she placed the knife it the plant pot and followed Aj to the sofa.

"What do you think it is?"Aj asked as she set it on the table.

"I dont know but its mine to find out"Stephanie replied as she began to open the top of the box, she removed the stuffing and bubble wrap.

"Wow"

"What is it Stephanie?"Aj said standing up.

Stephanie pulled out a doll that looked like her but was wearing a tudor dress that was purple and black.

"That is amazing, who's it from?"Aj asked as Stephanie handed her the doll to look at while she looked in the box for a note.

"I cant find one in here"

"Stephanie its on the floor"Aj said as a note fell from the dress onto the floor so Stephanie picked it up and read it out.

_A gift to mend all wounds_

_x_

The girls looked at each confused then Aj handed back the doll to Stephanie, she looked at it and smile. I did make her better knowing someone took the time to make this for her.

"Your happy so its working"Aj said as Stephanie laughed, she placed the doll down and walked back into the kitchen to serve dinner.

**Zack's building**

Sheamus was leaning on the wall as he watched as the curtains in Zack's window were pulled shut, he looked around and saw the Leader's men surround the building more then he noticed the Leader walk out from behind him and he followed, as they climbed the stairs. The men began throwing gas cans down each hall, sleeping glass so no one would call the police.

"This is nice Zack"Eve said as she was sipping some wine.

"It is, nice and quiet, just the two of us"Zack replied.

Sheamus shook his head at them talking as the Leader had opened the door whith out them hearing, he was there to make sure no one came in and no one got out.

"You know that makes me sick to hear that"

Zack and Eve turned around to see the Leader, Zack ran at him but he moved so Zack hit the wall as Eve screamed but no one could hear her.

"You little piece of whore, shut up"

The leader and tied Eve up and thrown her on the bed as Zack was still dazed from hitting the wall head first.

"You will regret what you did"

The leader pulled out a knife and began to slaughter Eve, she screamed in pain as her arm was ripped off as was her left leg then the Leader soon hit her with her own leg before digging her eye out then he turned his attention to Zack.

"Eve"Zack shouted as he saw what the Leader did, he an for the door but was stopped by Sheamus who grabbed by his neck and threw him back into the room.

"Thank you Sheamus, now tie him up"

Sheamus pulled out the rope he had and tied Zack to the wall, nails in his hand keeping him up. Of course Zack was in so much pained but he would be in so much more when the Leader got to him.

"Thank you, now get out"

With that Sheamus left the room, he did not want to see what the Leader would do.

"You mess up so big Zack, cheating on Stephanie who was ten times better than Eve"

The Leader slashed and cut Zack, he did not do it too bad as he had something else in mind. Soon he stuck his knife into Zack stomach and cut a long deep line then he grabbed Zack's gut and pulled them out before shoving them into Zack's mouth.

He then cut his throat and pull the guts through Zack's mouth and out of the cut in his neck.

The leader watched him slowly die in so much pain.

"Why CM P.."Zack said with his last breath after the leader removed his eyes.

"Because you hurt her and she was mine to beging with"

The leader threw the eyes on the floor and left after he write something on the wall with Zack's blood, Sheamus followed after him and soon everyone left the building back into hiding. The Leader was proud of his work and he could not wait for the Law forcement to find Zack and Eve, Sheamus handed him the phone he wanted and he dialled some numbers.

_"Hello this is the Law forcement, what is the problem?"_

"There has been a murder by the Straight Edge at 345 bon-sweet building"

_"Alright, a team will be there soon"_

"Bye"

The Leader then dropped the phone before crushing it with his foot, Sheamus watched before he heard the sirens coming from the distance and he knew it was time to go.

"Lets move now"The Leader said as everyone began running back into the shadows.

* * *

Hope you all like that even if it was nasty

Chapter 3 will be on its way

Now if any of your readers have an Oc that you want to be in this

then review with an oc and maybe it might be in the next chapter

review pretty please


	3. Who?

Chapter 3 is now up

Yay

Any this chapter wont be like chapter 2

those who review, could you also check out a new story of mine that Im doing for a friend

Fallen Stars

Enjoy

* * *

John Cena was the Captain and Leader of the Law forcement, he was a brave and kind man who loved protecting this city. He had friends, he trusted his life with as they worked with him too such as Randy and Daniel.

They got a call saying the Staright Edge had struck again so John was in a car with Randy heading over.

"Do you think its going to be bad?"Randy asked as he turned the radio off.

"Maybe, whos knows until we get there"John replied as he was driving.

"Do you think your close to finding out who it is?"

"No not even close, everytime I do get close. I hit a dead end as the guy I think it ends up dead"John explained as he parked the car , they were finally here.

Randy nodded and they both stepped out and saw police officers guiding people out, the place was tapped and they could see Miz waiting for them.

"Hey you two finally here"he said as he fist punded them both.

"Yere, sorry we are late the car needed some juice"John said with a smile then he noticed Randy looking around the place witha frown.

"Whats up Randy?"

"This is were Zack lives"

"Zack, the one who cheated of your wife's friend"John said with a frown and Randy nodded, they turned to Miz who did not look happy.

"You better come with me"he said as he took the two in.

Once they were on the top floor, Miz lead them in the room and both men were horrified with what they saw. A few people were taking picture before they left the three.

"It all yours"

John walked around and took everything in, this was bad. The group never did anything this horrible.

"Its aweful"Randy said as he looked at Zack's body, the guys who who were to sort the bodies out were not here yet.

"Well you could says its revenge for Zack's ex"Miz replied.

"How?"John and Randy asked.

"The guy she was to marry cheated on her with this girl and they both end up dead, revenge in my eyes"Miz explained.

"True but I dont think she wpuld do this"Randy replied.

"Oh yeah, you need to look at this"Miz said as he took the two to the next room.

On the wall was three pictures and a few words written in blood, two of the picture were crossed out in blood while the other had a heart around it.

The words written in blood was...

_'A gift to mend all wounds'_

"Im guessing this is Stephanie?"John said as he took the picture that was in the heart.

"Yeah"Randy said.

Soon the two left as the bag guys came to collect the body, they were in their offices looking over the pictures. John did not like them as they were horrible but this was his job and he had to protect the people.

"So how are you and Kelly?"He asked Randy as he tooka sip of his coffee.

"Good, I proposed to her two days ago"Randy replied smiling.

"Good for you"

John then said goodbye to Randy when he left and it left him by himself, he pulled out Stephanie foldered, he let out a sigh. Randy was right she could have not done it as her record was clean, she had done nothing bad in her life.

"The who?"he questioned as he leaned on his chair.

**The girls apartment**

Stephanie was in the kitchen making dinner, she could not remember where she put the butcher knife then she smiled and walked over to the plant pot.

She had the day off from work and she decided to cook something new for her and AJ suddenly she heard the door opened with bang.

"Hello AJ"

"Stephanie Ive got news for you"

AJ rushed over to Stephanie witha newspaper and gave it to her.

"Ok what is it?"

"Look on page 1"

So Stephanie did and there written in bold letter, Man and women slaughterd by SE. She was shocked to see the pictures of Eve and Zack, she sat down with the help of AJ. It was hard to take in and she put it down.

"Are you ok?"Aj asked rubbing her shoulders.

"Yes, its just shocking"she replied.

Then the phone rang so Aj answered it and told Stephanie it was the police, so she took the call and found out she had to go in to answer some question. Stephanie carried on with the meal and had a good time with Aj as she knew there was going to be a mess tomorrow.

**Somewhere**

"Hey Curt, what you got?"Tyler asked as Curt ran smiling to him.

"Something that will make Leader smile"he replied.

Tyler nodded and led Curt there were he met Sheamus who was curious to what Curt had and a few others followed him, soon they were in the room.

"What is it?"Leader asked.

"Your in the news, front page"

The Leader took the newspaper and grinned as he looked through it all, this is what he wanted but then he noticed something and read it to himself.

"Looking for suspects, the Law forcement have called in Zack's ex-fiance to questioning"

The leader was not happy so he thought to himself then order his men around, they all ran around doing what their Leader asked.

"Oh Stephanie"he mumbled as he stroked her picture before walking into the shadows.

**Flashback**

_The leader watched him slowly die in so much pain._

_"Why CM P.."Zack said with his last breath after the leader removed his eyes._

_"Because you hurt her and she was mine to beging with"_

**Flashback Ended**

* * *

That is this chaphter done

Steph goes to the station and what does The Leader have in plan

review

:D


	4. Wrong

Chapter 4 of this story

:D

enjoy

* * *

Today it was raining within the city, most people were inside and not many cars were on the road but in one of the cars were the two lovely girls Aj and Stephanie. Today was the day Stephanie was being questioned about the death of Zack and Eve, Aj wanted to go with her friend as she did not want her to be alone. She knew Stephanie did not do it so she called in a favor.

"You going to be ok?"she asked.

"I will be fine, thank you for coming"Stephanie replied with a smile.

"What are friends for"

Finally the car stopped and the two girl stepped out then made their way into the station they were they were greeted by Daniel Bryan.

"Hello ladies"he said smiling.

"Hey Daniel"Aj replied as she hugged him.

"Hi"Stephanie said as they shook hands.

"Well this way to the room"Daniel told then.

He lead them through the place and showed Stephanie the room, she walked in, Aj tried to go in but Daniel stopped her with a frown.

"Ive been told not to let anyone in"he said.

"I will be fine Aj"Stephanie said as she hugged her friend.

Aj nodded and Daniel let her to the canteen were he got her some coffee, they both sat down by a table near the window.

"Thank you"

"No problem, must be hard"Daniel said as he stirred his cup.

"A little, her life has been turned upside and it just gets worster but she has me"Aj replied.

**Meanwhile back in the room**

Stephanie was sitting in the chair, she did not want to be hear but she knew that she was going to be a suspect. They could pin her down as an act of revenge but she had witnesses, that could tell them she was some were at the time of murder.

"Good morning"

Stephanie looked up and saw it was John, the head of the group that protected the city.

"Morning"she replied.

Soon they got talking and she saw the pictures,she did not like the sigh. Stephanie gave him all the info on where she was and who she was with, John write it all down. Laterly he would need to see if this all checked out, he didnt want her as a suspect but there were so many signs that pointed to revenge.

"Kelly wait"

The door opened and it revealed Kelly followed by Randy who tried to stop her.

"Are you John?"she asked.

"Yes, what is it?"John asked confused.

"Well you think my friend here murder that cheating rat, well she was with me, Aj and a few friends sorting out some of my wedding things"Kelly replied with her arms crossed.

"Oh ok if you sign a witness form and Aj then she is free to go"John said.

Kelly took Kelly's hand and went looking for Aj, once they found her they sorted out this whole mess. Kelly found out from Beth who heard it from Rosa and Maryse who was told by Aj, she then asked her fiance, Randy if she could go in with him and of course he said yes not knowing what she knew.

"Nice wife"John said smiling.

"Thanks, very protective of her friends"Randy replied as they walked down the hallway were Daniel was with the girls sorting out the paper work, they were about to join the four when the building across the street blew up.

Daniel had pushed the girls to the floor and covered them once the ground stopped shaking, John and Randy ran over to the group. They three women got up, Daniel was checking on Aj while Randy made sure his wife Kelly was fine then John checked Stephanie.

"Im fine"she answered with a smile.

"Alright, Daniel stay with them. Randy with me"John replied.

Soon him and Randy ran out the building but stopped when they saw a hooded figure so they pulled out their guns, the person tilted their head and they could see a grin.

"Hands up"Randy shouted.

"No, I will murder more because of what you did. Stephanie did not do it but I did"He yelled.

"Hands up"Randy shouted this time.

The hooded figure shook his head and soon a black smoke surrounded him, Randy and John ran over but he was long gone.

"Straight Edge"

They both turned around but no one so Randy and John turned back to the station. Aj and Stephanie had seen the whole thing, they were shocked by it but Stephanie was slightly creeped out a the hooded figure waved to her. John sent Randy and Daniel to take the girls home as he investigated with Miz, Aj and Stephanie sat in their apartment confused.

"This is so weird"Aj said as she sat down.

"I know"Stephanie replied but soon she noticed a letter on the table so she opened it. Aj saw it and asked what it was then Stephanie told her it was an invite to Zack funeral. Even though she did not talk to Zack, she was good friends with his parents and a few of his mates such a the big O suddenly they heard a knock on the door.

As usally Stephanie grabbed a knife and Aj opened it, they saw Heath again with a package.

"Hey"

"Another package?"Stephanie questioned.

"Yup, this person sure likes you"he answered as he handed Aj the package and then left.

They brought it in and opened it again, Stephanie took letter that was on the top while Aj pulled out another doll that looked like Stephanie.

"Read it"Aj said as she looked over the doll, this one was as pretty as the first one.

"To my dearest, they should have never took you in when they know I did, for that they will pay and for you a another doll to ease the pain. All I want to see is you smile"Stephanie spoke out.

"This guy really does like you"Aj told her.

"Enough to kill Zack for me"

"What?"

"The note I got with the first doll was written on the wall with a picture on me in a drawn heart and Eve plus Zack's picture crossed out"Stephanie explained.

This was getting strange but for now they both had to think of a funeral they were going to tomorrow.

* * *

Done :D

hope you enjoy it

review

xx


	5. Funeral

Chapter 5 is here

The funeral of Zack, there will be no chapter that has Eve's as

I dont really like her

Any way enjoy

:D

* * *

Stephanie stood by the gates, she watched people dressed in black walk in while she could not at the moment. She then felt a hand on her back so she turned around and saw Aj who was also dressed in black .

"We can leave if you want"Aj said with a soft smile.

"No, its ok"She replied back.

They both started walking up to the group and took their seats before the whole thing started. The weather was raining slightly and the clouds were moving slowly, people were crying and others were quiet.

Aj saw some people she knew like Trent and Epico but then there were others that she did not know so she asked Stephanie.

"Who are they?"she asked.

"They are some of the people we went to school with"Stephanie replied with a smile.

"Cool, can you remember there names?"

"Yeah, the brunette their is Layla and the blonde is Michelle, two scary guys are Kane and Undertaker, dont ask about the names"Stephanie said smiling.

Soon the funeral was over and Mr Ryder had rented a room were everybody could talk before they left, he knew his son would wanted some kind of party for his funeral as his son was the party animal.

"He was a bowl of fun"Stephanie said as she was talkign with Mr Ryder.

"Thanks Steph for coming, I know what he did was aweful but thank you"He said as he had a hand on her shoulder.

"No problem"she replied back.

Aj was waiting for Stephanie as she had their drinks until she bumped into someone and spilt the drinks on the floor.

"Im so sorry"She said.

"Its fine, I was not looking were I was going"

Aj looked up to see a guy with black slick hair and a ling ring, he was smiling and she wondered who he was.

"You had a coke mixed with vodka and a still pepsi mixed with disarona"He said grinning.

"A friend of mine likes the pepsi thing, let me get you two more"

Once he handed her the drinks he bid her a goodbye as he told Aj he was looking for an old friend, turning around Aj finally found Stephanie so she walked over.

"Here is your drink"Aj said as she handed Stephanie the pepsi and soon they were sitting down.

"Thanks so who were you talking to huh?"Stephanie replied with a wink.

"Oh no one, I bumped into him and spilled the drinks. He was kind to buy me some more, anyway you know I like the LF Daniel"Aj answered smiling.

"Alright, to those who were killed"Stephanie said as she raised her glass.

Aj did and they drank their drinks, Aj walked around with Stephanie as they met some of Steph's old friends.

"Its so good to see you two"Stephanie said as she hugged Michelle and Layla.

"Its good to see you, we missed you"Layla replied.

"Indeed we did"Michelle answered.

The three began talking about the old times and of course Stephanie introduce her friend Aj, soon the topic turned to Zack.

"Shame he died, he was so funny"Layla said with a frown.

"I glad he's dead"Michelle.

"Michelle"Layla said shocked.

"What he deserved it after what he did to our girly here"She replied.

"It was great seeing you two"Stephanie said as she did not know what to say to their comments. The three hugged and Stephanie and Aj left to walk outside in the gardens, were they sat down.

"They were lovely"Aj said with a smile.

"Michelle is once you get to know her, her and Zack never got on the righ foot with each other, Layla was friends with everyone so kind"Stephanie replied.

"Stephanie!"

Stephanie and Aj looked up when they heard Steph's name being called out, Aj saw the guy who bumped into her running up to them and to Stephanie she jumped up and ran over to him with a smile, Aj was confused but followed. Stephanie hugged the guy who of course hugged her back.

"Stephanie its so good to see you"

"You too, its been so long"She replied.

"Stephanie"Aj said as she was confused.

"Oh right this is Aj my friend"Stephanie said as she put a hand on Aj's shoulder.

"I see my drink did go to your friend who had the same as mine"He said laughing.

Aj blushed and Stephanie was confused but Aj explained this was the guy who she bumped into then Stephanie understood so she smiled, Aj asked who he was and Stephanie told her his name is Phil but he frowned at the name so Aj asked what was wrong.

"He doesnt not like being called Phil , he prefers Cm Punk"Stephanie said as she pushed Punk's arm who smiled.

"Alright"Aj said smiling.

"So how far do you two go back?"

"Me and Stephanie were friends from the being of life, we meet Zack some where in high school but we a group of three"Punk explained smiling as he wrapped a arm around Stephanie who smiled.

They swapped numbers and everybody left to go home.

Aj was cooking dinner this time while Stephanie was in the bath washing, she was tired due to the whole day but was glad she met some of her old friends including Punk who she regretted losing contact with him as they were good friends. Once she was done, she dried herself off and got into her pj's then walked out into the living room were Aj was setting the plates.

"So Phil or Punk"Aj said winking.

"He's a friend"Stephanie said blushing.

"You like him"Aj replied as she sat down with a grin.

Stephanie did not answer that but began eating the dinner, Aj wanted to know but she did not want to push her friend because what had happened these past days. Stephanie thought about her time in school and smiled, once she did like Punk more than a friend but he liked Amy so thats why she went with Zack as he liked her but until they were adults he ditched her for a hoe.

* * *

Alright done

:D

Review

Check out my other stories


	6. Doll's

Chapter 6 is here

Sorry I have not be updating the stories, Ive been busy with College

Any way enjoy

:D

* * *

Today was a new day and the sun was just begining to rise, both Stephanie and Aj were sleeping soundly in their beds but one was awoken to the sound of the phone going off. Stephanie dragged her body out of bed and made her way to the kitchen, she picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey its Punk, Im sorry if I woke you up"

"No its fine, I was awake anyway. How are you?"

"Im good you?"

"Im good so whats up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?"

Stephanie smiled as she sat down on the sofa, at the funeral they did swap numbers and some old feelings for him did pop up. She was excited about him calling but made sure not to show it to Aj as she knew she would tease her.

"Sure, what time?"

"How about 12 for lunch in the park?"

"Yeah, ok"

"Ill see you then Steph"

"Yeah Punk"

"It was good seeing you again, Bye"

"Bye"

She placed the phone down and smiled, she walked back to her room were she made the bed and got dressed before she started to make breakfast for them. As she was about to turn the tv on Aj walked in with a yawn, she smiled at Steph and sat down.

"So who called earlier in the morning?"she asked.

"Punk"Steph replied with a smile as she walked back into the kitchen, Aj was grinning as she changed the channel.

"So your going on a date"

"No, just lunch"

"Which is a date"

Stephanie did not replied back and Aj let out a eek, she ran into the kitchen and hugged her friend who was smiling bright just like the sun. Aj told her, she would help with what to wear and then with Stephanie not here, she could have time to spend with Daniel.

Choosing her outfit was not easy as Aj didnt want Stephanie to look not to fancy but not dress down, finally they picked out a a black dress with a silver belt and small black high heeled boots.

"Thanks so much Aj"

"Just go have fun"Aj replied hugging her friend.

"I will do and have fun with Danny"Stephanie said as she left behind Aj could complain.

**Park**

Punk was waiting on a bench as he watched the people walk around and do there business, he was glad that he called Stephanie as he wanted to pick up from were they left off. He knew that the reason, Stephanie went with Zack was because it seemed like he was into Amy or Lita as others called her but he didnt, they were just partners in science.

"Punk"

He turned around and saw Stephanie, she looked beauty as always and he was now very happy that he called that earlier.

"Steph you look wow"He said as he hugged her.

"Thanks, you look great as well"Stephanie replied.

Soon the two were off walking around just talking about the good old days, Stephanie was happy to be with Punk and all thoughts about the last few days had disappeared while Punk looked around as his arm was around her shoulder. He could see some of his men looking normal like normal people in the park but wanted this day to go off without a problem.

**Meanwhile...**

Aj was sitting in a cafe talking to Daniel who was indeed a Law forcement.

"So no Stephanie today?"he asked smiling.

"No she is on a date with an old friend"Aj replied.

"Its good to see with whats happening that its not bringing her down"

"Indeed but the creep is sending her dolls"

"Wait what?"Daniel asked.

Aj forget that they did not tell them about the dolls, ever since the murders, Stephanie had five different doll versions of herself. Daniel was a bit concerned now and he knew that he had to tell John.

"The guy who has been murdering people, Straight Edge leader has been sending her dolls of herself"Aj replied.

"Aj why didnt she tell us this?"

"I thought she did"

"I need to tell John this now, it might help us with the case"Daniel explained.

Aj nodded, Daniel paid the bill and lead her to his car then soon the were off to his office as this was big news for John.

**Office**

John was pacing around in his office as he looked at the board, so far no leads and nothing new came up within the city.

"What are you planning?"he asked out loud.

Soon there was a knock at the door and he saw Miz, he nodded and Miz walked in with a grin.

"Alright whats got you grinning?"John asked as he sat down.

"Daniel got something that might help"Miz replied.

John jumped and walked out, he thanked Miz for telling him the news. He saw Daniel in his office with Aj, he knew the girl was best friends with Stephanie. He knocked then opened the door with a smile.

"Miss, Daniel Miz says you got some good news for me involving the case"John started.

"Yes, Aj please tell John what you told me"Daniel said as he rubbed her shoulder.

"Stephanie had been receiving this mimi dolls versions of herself but when one came with a note said "To my dearest, they should have never took you in when they know I did, for that they will pay and for you a another doll to ease the pain. All I want to see is you smile"Aj started as she took a deep breath in.

"And the first one she got, the note said A gift to mend all wounds which was written at the murder scene of Zack and Eve"

John was shocked at this and now with this new info, he had more to dig up and he was sure to find something.

"Thank you for telling us this but we have to take the dolls and the notes"John said.

**Apartment**

"Thanks again Punk, this was nice"Stephanie said as she had Punk's jacket on.

"No problem, I hope we can do this again"He replied.

"Indeed, seeya around"

Stephanie hugged him before walking into her apartment to see Randy, John and Daniel bagging up her dolls she recieved. She turned to Aj who was sitting down and she wore im sorry face.

"You cant take them"she said.

"Im sorry they are link to the crimes now"John said.

These dolls had cheered her up and now they were taking them away from her, it really upset her that bad as she fled the apartment. Aj wanted to run after her friend but Daniel held her back.

"Let her calm down"he said.

Aj nodded and went into Stephanie's room to get the others she hid, she knew this was a bad thing to do but she wanted the creep to leave her alone.

Stephanie had tears running down as she ran out of the apartment and straight into someone, when she looked at them, she saw a surprised Punk. He noticed he left his jacket with her so he was heading back to get it.

"What is it Steph?"he asked as he held her in his arms.

"They are taking my dolls from someone as they might be linked to the murders of Zack and Eve"she mumbled as more tears leaked out.

Punk hugged her tighter as he let her cry into his shirt, he was glad she could not see his furious look. He worked so hard on them and for them to be taken away from his beauty was making him mad and he knew he would need to take action.

* * *

Alright done

:D

Review

Check out my other stories


	7. Centred

Chapter 7 is here

Almost Christmas time :)

Any way enjoy

:D

* * *

**Previously**

_AJ told Daniel about the dolls and Stephanie had gone on a date with her old school friend Punk, When Stephanie came back, the dolls were being takening away which left her sad and upset._

_"Thanks again Punk, this was nice"Stephanie said as she had Punk's jacket on._

_"No problem, I hope we can do this again"He replied._

_"Indeed, seeya around"_

_Stephanie hugged him before walking into her apartment to see Randy, John and Daniel bagging up her dolls she recieved. She turned to Aj who was sitting down and she wore im sorry face._

_"You cant take them"she said._

_"Im sorry they are link to the crimes now"John said._

_These dolls had cheered her up and now they were taking them away from her, it really upset her that bad as she fled the apartment. Aj wanted to run after her friend but Daniel held her back._

_"Let her calm down"he said._

_Aj nodded and went into Stephanie's room to get the others she hid, she knew this was a bad thing to do but she wanted the creep to leave her alone._

_Stephanie had tears running down as she ran out of the apartment and straight into someone, when she looked at them, she saw a surprised Punk. He noticed he left his jacket with her so he was heading back to get it._

_"What is it Steph?"he asked as he held her in his arms._

_"They are taking my dolls from someone as they might be linked to the murders of Zack and Eve"she mumbled as more tears leaked out._

_Punk hugged her tighter as he let her cry into his shirt, he was glad she could not see his furious look. He worked so hard on them and for them to be taken away from his beauty was making him mad and he knew he would need to take action._

**Now**

AJ was sitting in a cafe waiting for Daniel to turn up, they decided to have a meeting as they hadnt seen each other in a couple of days. She had ordered some tea for herself as the last days had been aweful and hectic so she needed something to relax and tea always did it.

"AJ"

"Daniel, hey"AJ said as she saw Daniel walking towards her.

Daniel took a seat after he hugged her, he looked around before his attention was back on her. AJ was glad to see Daniel had finally arrived.

"So how are you?"He asked.

"I could be better, you?"AJ replied.

"Im alright, what do you mean you could be better?"Daniel said as he was confused.

"You know you and John took the dolls and Stephanie was upset about it, well she wont speak to me and hasnt come out of her room"AJ said almost in tears.

"AJ"Daniel said softly as he got out of his seat and pulled her into his arms.

Daniel was concerned for AJ and he knew that her friendship with Stephanie meant everything to her so he had to do something as he hated seeing her sad and upset.

"Go home and I will sort it out promise"Daniel said.

"How?"AJ asked as she wiped her eyes.

"Trust me"Daniel replied.

So AJ made her way home while Daniel got his phone out and made a call to someone, he would make sure to make AJ smile and have Stephanie talking to her again. He then smiled as he spoke to the person on the phone before hanging up and made his way to back to the LF office.

AJ reutrned home and she hated the silence, this place used to be happy but it was gone. She looked around, she would never tell Stephanie this but she missed the dolls as well because they always seemed to make the room bright.

"Stephanie Im home"She called out.

But no reply so she sat on the sofa then she got a call from Daniel.

"So what you going to do?"AJ asked.

She listened and soon the frown she had turned into a smile, she couldnt belive Daniel was doing this just for her and it touched her heart. She hung up and walked to Stephanie's room then knocked.

"Stephanie, I know you hate me for doing what I did but I can fix it, We'll allowed to go down and look at them. Maybe take one home"AJ said as she leaned on the door.

AJ waited and she was going to give up when the door opened to reveal Stephanie who had a small smile on her face.

"Really?"She asked.

"Yes, I hate seeing you this way"AJ replied.

Next thing AJ knew was she was being hugged by Stephanie, AJ of course hugged back and she was happy to have her friend back. So the girls made their way down to the station. Daniel greeted then by the door and he was tackled into a hug by Stephanie, he was shocked but he could see the bright smile on AJ so it was worth it.

"Ok follow me you two"He said.

John was looking at the file of Zack, Eve's and Stephanie. This case was really messing with his head, he swiped everything off the desk and let out a frustrated sigh. He bent down to pick everything up but he only picked up a picture of Stephanie. He was confused, how everything was centred around her.

"Why her?"he asked.

Soon he heard a knock and he stood up, opened the door to reveal Randy with a smile.

"They are here"He said before leaving.

John thanked him and soon made his way to where Daniel, AJ and Stephanie would be. John looked around, he was glad to have these people backing him up in this case and he couldnt wait to relax and enjoy Randy and Kelly enagement party tomorrow.

"Alright through her"Daniel said as he opened the door for Stephanie.

Stephanie walked in alone, AJ wanted to go in with her but she just wanted to be alone with them so Daniel and AJ stepped into the booth so they could see what Stephanie was doing.

Stephanie could see all the dolls were here and she smiled as she sat down, she took one into her hand and careful looked it over. She could feel tears coming to her eyes as she missed them so much. They brought her joy out of all the gloom that was happening. She didnt care if they came from the killer, they made her happy.

Soon John joined Daniel and AJ.

"Thank you so much for letting this happy"AJ said as she looked at John.

"It was no problem"He replied then turned his vision to Stephanie.

Stephanie placed the doll down then she spotted the notes made by John, she picked then up but made sure not to show the others behind the glass what she was doing.

"The detail shows that he is very gifted with using a knife"She read out.

The day went by quick, Stephanie was happy she could see the dolls but was sad when she found out she could not take one home. John told her they still need to be looked over and she understood. Daniel took the girls home as it was getting dark and he walked then to the door.

"Thanks again Daniel"AJ said smiling.

"No problem"He replied.

"AJ do you want to get tak away as I cant be bothered to cook"Stephanie asked smiling.

"Sure, Daniel would you like to come with?"AJ said smiling.

"Sure, come on"Daniel replied.

Soon AJ and Daniel were off back down and Stephanie entered the room then closed the door, she sat down on the sofa and began to watch some tv. Heath watched in the shadows as Daniel and AJ were gone so he came out and went staright towards the door Stephanie went in, He knocked and waited, a few times he looked around to make sure no one was around.

Stephanie was confused when she heard the knock so she got up but this time she forgot the knife and opened it.

"Heath?"She said shocked.

"Look I know you know Im working with this group"Heath said as he kept looking around.

"Yeah so why come?"Stephanie asked.

"My leader heard the dolls he made for you have been taken so he wanted me to give yout this"Heath replied.

Stephanie took the box and soon Heath took off like a lighting bolt, she took the box into her room after closing the door. Stephanie then sat on her bed and carefully opened the box, she smiled as she took out the doll. She was happy that she got another one from this person but she was curious on how he knew they took her dolls in the first place.

She found the note and read it out loud.

_"They should never take what is yours, to know it left you in tears. I made this one specailly to make you happy, they will get whats coming to them soon"_

Stephanie placed the card in her cupboard before she carefully hid the doll amoung her teddy bears she had, she would make sure not to tell AJ this as she knew they would take it away from her like the others, she walked out of her room when AJ returned.

**Meanwhile**

Punk stood in his little room that he made the dolls in, he turned to tv on and started to press a few buttoms then a picture made its way onto the screen. He smiled as he leaned back.

"Soon sweet soon"

The picture on the screen was Stephanie and it looked like she was lookign right at Punk but he knew she was looking at the doll he made with camera's in the eyes.

* * *

Alright done

:D

Review

Check out my other stories


	8. Wedding dress

Chapter 8 is here

Christmas in 14 days

:)

Any way enjoy

:D

* * *

**Previously**

_Stephanie took the box and soon Heath took off like a lighting bolt, she took the box into her room after closing the door. Stephanie then sat on her bed and carefully opened the box, she smiled as she took out the doll. She was happy that she got another one from this person but she was curious on how he knew they took her dolls in the first place._

_She found the note and read it out loud._

_"They should never take what is yours, to know it left you in tears. I made this one specailly to make you happy, they will get whats coming to them soon"_

_Stephanie placed the card in her cupboard before she carefully hid the doll amoung her teddy bears she had, she would make sure not to tell AJ this as she knew they would take it away from her like the others, she walked out of her room when AJ returned._

_**Meanwhile**_

_Punk stood in his little room that he made the dolls in, he turned to tv on and started to press a few buttoms then a picture made its way onto the screen. He smiled as he leaned back._

_"Soon sweet soon"_

_The picture on the screen was Stephanie and it looked like she was lookign right at Punk but he knew she was looking at the doll he made with camera's in the eyes._

**Now**

AJ was in the kitchen cooking up breakfast for the both of them as they had a big day of helping Kelly pick out her wedding dress. Stephanie was still in her room sleeping, AJ was grateful that she got the smiley Stephanie back and also crime had go down a bit. She hoped that Daniel and the rest of the team were close to catching whoever murdered those people.

"Stephanie"AJ called out as she placed the plates on the table in the living room.

"Im coming"

AJ smiled at the drowsy voice that called back, she took a seat on the sofa and began to eat as she watched tv. Stephanie slowly rose out of her bed and grabbed her night gown, she walked to the window and opened the curtains. The sun was bright and she rubbed her eyes before smiling, Stephanie then walked over to the teddy's bear on her draws, she picked out the doll she had hidden from AJ.

"Beautiful"she whispered.

She placed the doll back and made her way to the living room, she found AJ done with her breakfast and watching Pokemon. Stephanie smiled as she took a seat next to the young girl then grabbed the untouched dinner plate and soon began eating.

"So ready for wedding shopping?"Stephanie asked as she finished her breakfast.

"Not really, I dont like the colour white and we are going to be surrounded by it"AJ replied.

Soon after Pokemon was finished, AJ took the plates into the kitchen and Stephanie went back to her room to get change. The girls then began to tidy the apartment before leaving to Kelly's house. All the girls were meeting there then they would all get a car to the wedding shop. After the long walk, the two girls finally made it to Kelly's house, AJ knocked on the door.

"Finally"Beth said as she was the one to open the door.

Stephanie and AJ smiled as they both hugged Beth before walking in, the other girls were all sitting down drinking some wine. Rosa offered them both a drink after hugging them then they sat down on the sofa.

"Glad you two could make it"Kelly said smiling as she walked through the door way with Randy.

"Morning Ladies"He said as he grabbed his jacket.

"Morning Randy"They all said with smiles.

"God your friends creep me out"He said to Kelly who gave him his gun.

"Good, now be safe and come back"Kelly answered kissing his cheek.

"Of course, Love you"Randy replied.

"Love you too"She answered.

Randy bid the other girls a goodbye before he left, of course the awed at the cuteness of the couple and some were jealous. Most of the girls there were single except Beth who was dating a Law forcement guy called Santino.

"So we ready girls?"Kelly asked.

They all nodded and off they went to the car to start the journey to the wedding shop. After an hour of driving, the girls finally made it to the shop, Kelly was in the booth trying on a dress with the help of Maryse while AJ, Rosa and Beth sat waiting.

"Where did Stephanie go?"Rosa asked as she looked around.

"Over there"AJ said pointing to her friend.

Stephanie was looking at some dresses while holding onto some dresses that Kelly chose but couldnt decide. AJ frowned a little, she could see the sadness in her friend's eye.

"Go talk to her"Beth said nudging AJ.

"Yeah, she needs you more than us"Rosa whispered.

AJ nodded as she stood up and walked over, Stephanie was looking at a certain dress. This was the dress she wanted to wear for her wedding but her dreams were smashed, she could feel a tear roll down her cheek then she felt a hand on her shoulder so she looked at the person who belonged to the hand.

"Its ok"AJ said smiling.

Stephanie nodded as she wiped her cheek before returning the smile. She thanked AJ for being there for her then she walked back to the other girls, AJ looked at the dress then she spotted something outside, a man in a hood with a frown walked slowly back into the shadows. AJ was confused by this but she shrugged it off before returning back to the girls.

"She's ready"Maryse called out.

"Come on then"Rosa replied as the four waiting stood up.

The curtains were pulled back and Maryse walked out first then Kelly stepped out looking so beautiful in her princess like wedding dress. Kelly was smiling as she turned around to show them all the dress.

"Its amazing"Stephanie said smiling.

"Beautiful"Beth answered.

Kelly decided this was the dress so Stephanie and Rosa returned the other dress's back before walking over to the small group. Kelly had gotten out of the dress and back into her normal clothes, she then went to the counter to pay for it. Once that was done, they made their way to a cafe on the other side. They all sat outside talking about anything then Kelly pulled some envelopes and handed them to the girls.

"Whats this?"Maryse asked.

"Before me and Randy get married, we are going to have a party to celebrate it"Kelly replied.

"Awww"Rosa replied smiling.

The girls began to talk about the party and what they were going to wear but then Stephanie noticed on the card, it said bring a date. She then told the rest and they all turned to Kelly for answers.

"Do we have to?"AJ asked.

"Please"Kelly said with pleading eyes.

Soon the girls all parted way and Stephanie and AJ were heading to the Law Forcement. Stephanie knew AJ would ask Daniel then that left her by herself as she knew the other girls would have dates. Finally they made their way to the building, AJ of course called Daniel before to make sure he was there.

"Dont worry, you will find someone"AJ said as she opened the door.

"Sure"Stephanie replied.

The girl were met by Miz who showed them where Daniel was, Stephanie thanked the Miz as AJ had already entered Daniel's office. She then entered in and she was greeted with a smile from Daniel.

"Hey"He said as he offered them a seat, both of them sat down.

After a while of talking, Stephanie got up and left the two alone. She decided to walk around the building and see what it was like. AJ watched her friend leave then she looked at Daniel who offered her some water.

"Thank you"She said.

"So how have you been?"Daniel asked.

"Ive been good you?"She replied with a smile.

"Im good"He answered.

After that, they sat in silence just looking at each other before AJ placed the invite on his desk and push it to him. Daniel picked it up and read it to himself before smiling, he placed it down on the desk.

"Of course, I will be your date for the evening Miss"He said as he got up and bowed.

AJ smiled then hugged him, of course Daniel hugged her back. Stephanie had stopped by a window, she looked outside and watched all the people rush on by. Life was a hectic thing but a pleasant thing once you slowed down to see the wonder around you.

John was in his office going over some paper work when Randy came in waving a note in his hand, John looked up with a smile as he leaned back in his chair, Randy sat on the desk with a big grin.

"Why you so happy?"John asked.

"Im just in a good mood and this is for you from me and Kelly"He replied.

John took the note Randy had in his hand and he began to read it out loud, after reading he looked at Randy and told him he would be there but asked did he had to bring a date.

"Yes, Kelly wants people to have company"Randy explained.

"Alright"John said.

"It could do you some good"Randy said as he slid off the desk and walked out of the office.

John looked at the note but then something caught his eye, when the door was open, he could see Stephanie by the window so he got up and walked over to her. Stephanie was lost in her thoughts so she didnt hear the footsteps coming her way, she jumped when she felt the hand.

"Im sorry, didnt mean to make you jump"John said smiling as he rubbed his neck.

"Its ok, lost in my thoughts"Stephanie replied smiling.

"So any reason why your back in this building, thought you would hate coming here after all the shit that has gone down"John said as he rested on the wall.

"AJ wants to ask Daniel to Kelly's and Randy's party"She replied with a smile as she turned to Daniel's office.

"Thought she would, you have a date?"John asked.

"Nope, you?"Stephanie asked as she looked at him.

"Nope"He answered.

Both of them looked at each other, there was silence in the air. Miz and Randy were watching from a corner, Miz was grinning as he watched.

"So do you think he will ask her?"Randy asked.

"Of course"Miz replied with a grin.

Both guys looked at each other before turning back to look at their captain and the girl, Miz was so sure John would ask her while Randy wasnt to sure as John was looking into the case that involved Stephanie. The silence was starting annoyed Stephanie so she looked down and John knew that meant he needed to speak.

"So since we dont have any one to go with, do you want to go with each other?"John asked.

"Sure"Stephanie replied with a smile.

Randy was shocked while Miz looked happy then they both walked off, John and Stephanie traded numbers before AJ and Daniel walked over then the girls left back to their apartment.

"So got a date"John asked smirking.

Daniel began to blush but before he could say the same thing to John, his captain had already left.

* * *

Alrighty another one done

:D

Please if you have the time review,

Review

also

Check out my other stories


	9. Party

Chapter 9 is here

So sorry for the late update, few things have been hectic

:)

Any way enjoy

:D

* * *

**Previously**

_Both guys looked at each other before turning back to look at their captain and the girl, Miz was so sure John would ask her while Randy wasnt to sure as John was looking into the case that involved Stephanie. The silence was starting annoyed Stephanie so she looked down and John knew that meant he needed to speak._

_"So since we dont have any one to go with, do you want to go with each other?"John asked._

_"Sure"Stephanie replied with a smile._

_Randy was shocked while Miz looked happy then they both walked off, John and Stephanie traded numbers before AJ and Daniel walked over then the girls left back to their apartment._

_"So got a date"John asked smirking._

_Daniel began to blush but before he could say the same thing to John, his captain had already left._

**Now**

Today was the day of Kelly's and Randy's party before their big day, the party was to celebrate their joining and get everyone happy before they get married. Everyone was looking forward too it even though people had to bring dates. Randy and Kelly just wanted everyone to enjoy the company and not stand there by the walls watching them enjoy them self's.

Stephanie was pacing around her room as she finally realised what she had done the previous day, being by AJ side to ask Daniel just seem like a river flowing and never ending. She went through everything but did not think about it.

"What have I done?"Stephanie mumbled.

She rubbed her face then she looked at all the teddy's including the doll of herself she had hidden from AJ suddenly she heard the door opening so she took her hands away from her face to reveal AJ entering in with a concerned face.

"Whats up, you haven't come for breakfast?"AJ asked as she closed the door and walked over to Stephanie.

"I cant believe I said yes"Stephanie replied as she sat on the bed.

AJ tilted her head confused, she remembered Daniel said he had some big news for her but she never got back to him and she now knew it had something to do Stephanie as she could see her friend was stress.

"What did you say yes too?"she asked.

"I said yes to being the law enforcement leader, John date to Randy and Kelly's party"Stephanie said as she looked up at AJ.

AJ was surprised by this and she drew her arms around Stephanie, she felt for her friend as she would guess going with someone who took your stuff away and interview for a murder you did not do was hard.

"Im sure it wont be that bad"AJ said with a small smile.

"Maybe"Stephanie said with a small smile.

The girls got up and left the room, unaware that the doll with the camera's in its eyes had revealed everything to the seething Punk who loved Stephanie more than anything, his love was so passionate that he would kill for and AJ had some breakfast before they got dressed and headed out to buy something for the party.

**With the LF**

John was sitting at his desk going over some key points with the Straight Edge case so far they had quite a list of murders but lately everything was pointed to Stephanie, his date for tonight. First her cheating ex-fiance got killed with the girl he cheated with then doll of herself get sent to her and it gave them an insight of the guy was really good with a knife also that he must know Stephanie.

"I will find you"

John stood up then walked out to have some lunch with the other guys, he spotted Daniel on his own in catering. He waved then gave a bottle of water before joining Daniel.

"Hey"Daniel said with a raise of his coffee.

"Hey Dan"John replied as he sat down.

The two sat in silence for a bit as they drank their coffee and water before the topic of the party came up.

"So looking forward to the party?"John asked as he leaned on his elbow.

"Yeah"Daniel said with a small blush.

John smiled as he could see that his friend was in love, he watched the small blush disappear then look of horror appear. Confused, John asked what was wrong and Daniel replied that he had no suit for the party. John smiled then looked at the clock, they had time to go out and buy some suits so John told Daniel that he would take him out now to go get some.

"Thanks John"Daniel said smiling as they left catering.

"No problem"John replied.

They soon grabbed the coats and told the Miz where they were going, Miz smiled with a nodded before telling John he would take his calls and note everything down for him. John thanked him and the pair got into John's car then they were off. Miz walked towards were John's office was then he spotted Santino.

"Santino"he called with a smile.

"Miz how you?"Santino smiled chucking his bag behind the desk and walked over to Miz.

"Ive been good, how was the stake out?"

"It was alright, couldnt catch them"

"Sucks"Miz frowned.

The pair walked into the John's office and Miz began to catch Santino up in the Straight Edge case, Santino was sent off to a stake out mission just before the Striaght Edge began targeting everything involving Stephanie.

Meanwhile

Punk sat there at watching the screen, he placed his hands on the desk. His breathing got viscous and harder then he suddenly stood up and threw his arms around the small room, knocking the unfinished dolls. He then grabbed his where his heart and leaned on the wall while taking a deep breath.

She was going to that stupid party with him, it boiled his blood so much.

Walking out of the room, he headed to the placed where his men would be, he needed to realise the anger and he knew how to and with a smirk he quicken his pace. Sheamus stood by a pillar as he watched the slacker guys joke around, he knew that some day something bad would come to them and they indeed deserve. He saw Punk coming towards them seething, he wondered what was up with his leader.

"Leader"

Punk was now in front of the slacker men with a smirk before any of them knew it, Punk pulled out the knife he used to create the beautiful dolls he sent to Stephanie and soon blood was spilt, he slashed and dragged the knife so deep into them that their cries were music to his ears. Sheamus watched on, to him it was like watching the opera. Punk was leading music and soon the rest of the Straight Edge crowned round with smirks.

Through it all the blood dance with Punk as he had his eyes closed then he stopped.

"We have work to do tonight"He said walking back into the shadows.

Sheamus started ordering everyone to get ready, he knew something big was happening tonight.

**With the girls**

The shopping trip had gone well, AJ had brought a dark blue dress that had cut sleeves while Stephanie went with a short black sleeveless dress with a red belt. Both girls were getting ready as their dates would be arriving soon. Stephanie was doing AJ's make up when the phone began to ring so she went over and picked it up.

"Hello?"Stephanie answered as AJ looked in the mirror.

She could hear the breathing but with the sounds on someone crying, she was now concerned so she sat down.

"Hello? please say something"

_"Hey Steph"_

"Punk?"

_"Yeah, just calling to see how you are"_

"Punk whats the matter?"

_"Oh you dont need to worry about my matters"_

"Punk Im your friend, please tell me"

_"Just get ready for that party beautiful"_

"Punk"

Stephanie heard him hang up and she was now confused as to why Punk was so upset for, she knew he wasnt the type to cry unless it was really bad. Worrying about her friend, she didnt realise that he knew about the party even though he didnt know anyone going and she never told him.

"Whats up?"AJ asked.

"Oh its nothing"Stephanie said as she took to the chair AJ was sitting in earlier.

"Well get it out your mind as we got a party to go to"AJ replied smiling as she did Stephanie's Make-up.

Soon the boys arrived and they picked the girls up before they got in John's car heading off to the party.

"You look amazing"Both John and Daniel said to the girls.

"Thank you"they replied.

They made it to the party and were greeted by their friends, tonight started so well. Randy and Kelly were happy everything was going well, John got himself and Stephanie drinks while Daniel and AJ were on the dance floor.

"Here you go"John said with a smile.

"Thank you"Stephanie replied.

Soon they got talking and John started apologizing for everything that happen, he never wanted anyone to cry and he never wanted anyone beautiful like her to be forgave him with a smile just as they seemed to lean in for a kiss, AJ dragged Stephanie to the dance floor while Daniel stood next to John.

"Great night"John said at the smirking Daniel.

"You like her"He replied.

Just before John could say anything, the began to fill with smoke. He ordered everyone to clear but then realised there were men outside blocking then, he looked to Randy who was protecting Kelly who looked scared. He didnt understand why they weren't attacking then he looked at Daniel.

"The smoke its not deadly"He said confused.

This worried John quite a bit when suddenly everything came together in his mind.

**Flash back**

_"The guy she was to marry cheated on her with this girl and they both end up dead, revenge in my eyes"Miz explained._

_"True but I dont think she wpuld do this"Randy replied._

_"Oh yeah, you need to look at this"Miz said as he took the two to the next room._

_On the wall was three pictures and a few words written in blood, two of the picture were crossed out in blood while the other had a heart around it._

_The words written in blood was..._

_'A gift to mend all wounds'_

_"Im guessing this is Stephanie?"John said as he took the picture that was in the heart._

_0000000_

_"Thanks, very protective of her friends"Randy replied as they walked down the hallway were Daniel was with the girls sorting out the paper work, they were about to join the four when the building across the street blew up._

_Daniel had pushed the girls to the floor and covered them once the ground stopped shaking, John and Randy ran over to the group. They three women got up, Daniel was checking on Aj while Randy made sure his wife Kelly was fine then John checked Stephanie._

_"Im fine"she answered with a smile._

_"Alright, Daniel stay with them. Randy with me"John replied._

_Soon him and Randy ran out the building but stopped when they saw a hooded figure so they pulled out their guns, the person tilted their head and they could see a grin._

_"Hands up"Randy shouted._

_"No, I will murder more because of what you did. Stephanie did not do it but I did"He yelled._

000000

_"Stephanie had been receiving this mimi dolls versions of herself but when one came with a note said "To my dearest, they should have never took you in when they know I did, for that they will pay and for you a another doll to ease the pain. All I want to see is you smile"Aj started as she took a deep breath in._

_"And the first one she got, the note said A gift to mend all wounds which was written at the murder scene of Zack and Eve"_

_John was shocked at this and now with this new info, he had more to dig up and he was sure to find something._

**Flashback Ended**

Everything had pointed to Stephanie, John was shocked them he looked to the dance floor where the two grils were dancing but he could no longer see it. They were after Stephanie, John told Daniel follow as they needed to save the girls. John hoped they were ok.

Stephanie pulled AJ closer to her when the smoke started to come in, this worried her quite a bit then she could hear everyone screaming that there were men outside keeping them trapped. She knew something was up then suddenly AJ was pulled from her by a tall Irishman with a smaller guy next to him.

"Let her go"She screamed.

But the smaller one grabbed her holding her to him, she beat his chest with her fists and kick him with her feet but he was stronger than he looked, AJ was scared for herself and for Stephanie, she tried to scream Daniel but the Irishman had covered her mouth then nodded to the other guy.

"Hush dont be afraid"

Stephanie stopped when she heard the calm voice, she looked up at the hooded guy wondering who the hell he was.

"I only wanted to see you"

Then He brought his head closer to her before suddenly kissing her, Stephanie was so shocked that she didnt even realised she was toss to Daniel as was AJ when the pair of LF arrived. The smalled guy tossed John over his shoulder before kneeing him the face, he crouched down close to John's ear.

"She is mine and mine only, your days are near John"

Soon the smoke clear and the hooded men were gone, Randy ran to John as Daniel comforted AJ. Stephanie stood there alone in the dance floor holding her lips as she tried to think but she suddenly fainted.

* * *

Alrighty chapter 10 coming soon

:D

Please if you have the time review,

Review

also

Check out my other stories


	10. Hospital

Chapter 10 is here

also got another new story up called

Black and Blue love so if you have time can you check it out guys

thank you

:)

Any way enjoy

:D

* * *

**Previously**

_But the smaller one grabbed her holding her to him, she beat his chest with her fists and kick him with her feet but he was stronger than he looked, AJ was scared for herself and for Stephanie, she tried to scream Daniel but the Irishman had covered her mouth then nodded to the other guy._

_"Hush dont be afraid"_

_Stephanie stopped when she heard the calm voice, she looked up at the hooded guy wondering who the hell he was._

_"I only wanted to see you"_

_Then He brought his head closer to her before suddenly kissing her, Stephanie was so shocked that she didnt even realised she was toss to Daniel as was AJ when the pair of LF arrived. The smalled guy tossed John over his shoulder before kneeing him the face, he crouched down close to John's ear._

_"She is mine and mine only, your days are near John"_

_Soon the smoke clear and the hooded men were gone, Randy ran to John as Daniel comforted AJ. Stephanie stood there alone in the dance floor holding her lips as she tried to think but she suddenly fainted._

**Now**

After the smoke and the guys in black left, Randy called the ambulance as John was not getting up and Stephanie had fainted, a few other people were hurt but nothing serious. Kelly was sitting down by a table and Maryse was comforting her.

"Why me Maryse"Kelly asked as she wipe her cheek.

"Its not you but the neighbourhood crime"Maryse replied.

Once the medics got here, they loaded John and Steph in before checking the others, AJ was straight in when they asked if anyone wanted to come. She would not leave her friend after what happened, she saw Daniel joined her.

"Im not leaving you alone"He said as he sat next to her.

"Thank you Daniel"She replied as she smiled at him before looking at Stephanie.

AJ was concerned for her friend, with everything happening. This was the worst of what happened, she knew the leader was sending her things but actually going to her and then kissing her was something more. She wished Stephanie never got together with Zack because then none of this would be happening, Daniel looked at his leader John. He looked rough and he didnt understand what the SE leader had against him.

"They will be ok right?"AJ asked as she looked at her hands.

"They will be fine"Daniel replied grabbing a hold of her hand.

The journey was quick and the two unconscious people, were rushed to different rooms before they began treating them. Daniel and AJ made it to the floor they were in, they were still holding hands.

"Ill be with you in a minute, ok?"Daniel said as he hugged.

"Alright"AJ replied.

They split off to their friends room, AJ sat next to the bed of Stephanie and watched the nurse test her pulse then she turned to AJ with a smile.

"Your friend will be fine, just a slight bump on the head"she said before leaving.

"Thank you"AJ called back.

AJ was happy that her friend was going to be ok but something was bugging her, how did the SE know where this party was going to be. The placed would be crawling with LF so why come to place , AJ didnt understand why but John did however he could not tell anyone as he was asleep.

Daniel sat there watching John, he hoped his leader would wake up as he knew that John knew something. He heard the door open and saw Randy come in, Daniel nodded as Randy took a seat.

"How is he?"He asked.

"He will be fine, slight bruising"Daniel replied.

Silence took over then as they watched John breathing, Daniel didnt understand why Randy was here, he had a wife to look after who was scared and sad her party was ruined.

"John is my friend"Randy replied as he knew what Daniel was thinking.

"Im going to check on AJ be back soon"Daniel said.

Randy nodded, his eyes never leaving his friend's figure while Daniel made his way out and down the hall. It took him longer to find AJ as the place was like a maze, once he found her, he opened the door quietly.

"Daniel"Aj said smiling.

"How is she?"He asked taking a seat next to AJ.

"She will be fine, just a bump on the head"she replied as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"John?"she asked.

"Slight bruising, nothing more"He replied,AJ was happy that John was ok.

A couple times, the nurse came back to check on Stephanie. AJ had fallen asleep in the chair and Daniel placed his coat over her, all of this was just a mess and he wanted this figure this whole thing out as he could not bare to watch AJ end up hurt or worse dead.

Daniel heared the door open and he thought it was the nurse.

"Is it time for another check nurse?"He asked not looking.

"No"

Daniel turned around when he heard it was a male voice, he looked the guy up and down. He didnt know who this was but he was slightly scary with the piercing and tattoo's.

"Who are you?"Daniel asked.

"Punk"AJ said surprised.

Daniel looked at AJ who had just woken up then he stared back to the strange guy who entered. He didn't know how AJ knew him but he would find out, Punk smiled at AJ before walking over to Stephanie, he crouched down and softly grabbed her hand.

"How did you find us?"AJ asked.

"One of the girls told me when I couldn't reach Stephanie on her phone"Punk replied as he kept his eyes on the sleeping beauty.

AJ nodded and got up then nodded to Daniel to follow so he did, she wanted to leave Punk with Stephanie for a bit because she knew Punk would want to be alone with his friend. Daniel grabbed a coffee and handed some water to AJ, he took a sip of his.

"Who is he?"Daniel asked.

"A friend of hers from the old days"AJ explained.

Daniel nodded then he noticed that Randy was walking towards them with a big smile so they both stood up and met him half way.

"Whats up"?Daniel asked.

"John's awake, come"Randy replied as he turned around and walked back to the room.

AJ and Daniel followed him and when they arrived to the room, they could see John was up and awake. The nurse was checking him before she left and he took a sip of the water next to him, he smiled when he saw Daniel and AJ.

"You guys alright?"He asked.

"Yeah we are fine, you alright John"Daniel replied.

"Been better before"John answered with a smile.

They soon fell into a silence as John stared out of the window, he thought back to the party.

**Flash back**

_Just before John could say anything, the began to fill with smoke. He ordered everyone to clear but then realised there were men outside blocking then, he looked to Randy who was protecting Kelly who looked scared. He didnt understand why they weren't attacking then he looked at Daniel._

_"The smoke its not deadly"He said confused._

_This worried John quite a bit when suddenly everything came together in his mind._

_Everything had pointed to Stephanie, John was shocked them he looked to the dance floor where the two girls were dancing but he could no longer see it. They were after Stephanie, John told Daniel follow as they needed to save the girls. John hoped they were ok._

**Flashback Ended**

"How Stephanie?"John asked as he looked at AJ.

"She's fine just a bump on the head"She replied.

"Who's with her now?"Randy asked.

"A friend of hers from the past"Daniel replied for AJ.

John listened to them talk and he knew he needed to tell the guys what he thought but he could not tell them with AJ around so he asked AJ to go back and check on Stephanie as he wanted to talk to the guys.

She nodded with a smile and left the room, AJ knew something was up so she leaned below the window and made sure the door was open enough so she could hear but no get caught. She got a few weird looks from the doctors and nurses but she needed to find out for herself and Stephanie.

"So whats it John?"Randy asked.

"I think ive found another lead to the case"John replied.

"Really, what?"Daniel asked excited to know there was another lead to finishing off this case.

"Everything seems to be centred around Stephanie"John answered.

Randy and Daniel were shocked but then the things that John had pointed out and the things that happened all clicked looked at the empty seat and looked back at John.

"So this is why you didnt want her here"Daniel said.

"Yes, she would be angry and fight what I belive"John replied.

"So it means we need to question Stephanie again"Randy"

"Yeah"John answered.

AJ was angry that they thought this so she crawled away from the window and made her way back to Stephanie, she opened the door and Punk was still in the same position she and Daniel left him in.

"Hey"he said turning to her with a small smile.

"Hey"she replied as she took her seat next to Stephanie on the other side.

"Whats up?"He asked when he saw the angry in her face.

"They think this whole SE is centred around Stephanie"AJ replied as she let out a sigh.

Punk nodded and he put on a face that showed her he agreed with what she thought, AJ couldnt understand what was going on and she knew life was never going to be normal again.

"Get some sleep AJ, Ill watch her then wake you when she's awake"Punk said.

"Thanks"AJ said with a smile as she dosed off.

Punk looked at AJ before he turned to Stephanie, he stood up and wiped his face. He hated John so much now, he didnt want Stephanie to be the main thing in the case but he could not help it. He bent down so he was close to her head.

"I sorry"He said as he kissed her forehead.

He would make it up to her, he would make sure she would have the perfect life and she would be his. The curtains behind him moved and Sheamus stepped out.

"Whats the plan?"Sheamus asked.

"Go to this address and take it"Punk said handing a piece of paper to Sheamus.

With that Sheamus left and Punk took a seat, he had some business to take care off but first, he had to make sure Stephanie was going to be ok.

* * *

Alrighty chapter 11 coming soon

:D

Please if you have the time review,

Review

also

Check out my other stories


	11. Meeting

Chapter 11 is here

also got another new story up called

Black and Blue love so if you have time can you check it out guys

thank you

:)

Any way enjoy

:D

* * *

**Previously**

_"I think ive found another lead to the case"John replied._

_"Really, what?"Daniel asked excited to know there was another lead to finishing off this case._

_"Everything seems to be centred around Stephanie"John answered._

_Randy and Daniel were shocked but then the things that John had pointed out and the things that happened all clicked looked at the empty seat and looked back at John._

_"So this is why you didnt want her here"Daniel said._

_"Yes, she would be angry and fight what I belive"John replied._

_"So it means we need to question Stephanie again"Randy"_

_"Yeah"John answered._

_**00000000000000**_

_"Get some sleep AJ, Ill watch her then wake you when she's awake"Punk said._

_"Thanks"AJ said with a smile as she dosed off._

_Punk looked at AJ before he turned to Stephanie, he stood up and wiped his face. He hated John so much now, he didnt want Stephanie to be the main thing in the case but he could not help it. He bent down so he was close to her head._

_"I sorry"He said as he kissed her forehead._

_He would make it up to her, he would make sure she would have the perfect life and she would be his. The curtains behind him moved and Sheamus stepped out._

_"Whats the plan?"Sheamus asked._

_"Go to this address and take it"Punk said handing a piece of paper to Sheamus._

_With that Sheamus left and Punk took a seat, he had some business to take care off but first, he had to make sure Stephanie was going to be ok._

**Now**

John sipped at his water, Randy had handed him. The nurse told them that John would be able to leave soon as he was just fine, Randy had brought John some fresh clothes to wear and once they got the all clear. John got out of the bed and got dressed, he looked at Randy with a smile.

"Its great to be back in uniform"He said.

"Glad you much better"Randy said.

"Indeed, how is Kelly?"John asked.

"She is alright, she knew of the danger in this town but we had a good time before they came"Randy replied.

"Good, Im sorry they came"

"Its not your fault, its theirs but I just want to know how they knew where it was"Randy said rubbing his head.

"Indeed"John said as he rubbed his chin.

Daniel opened the door, John smiled when he saw Daniel. Him and Daniel hugged while Randy just waved at Daniel, he handed John his weapons.

"Took me a while to find them"Daniel explained.

"It fine"John said.

"So what now, boss"Randy asked.

"I want to see Stephanie"John answered.

Both guys nodded and Daniel lead the way towards Stephanie's room. Meanwhile in the room, Aj was awake and she moved to the chair closes to Stephanie who was stirring. She slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them.

"Stephanie your awake"AJ said happy.

"AJ?"she replied confused.

"Yeah"

"What happened?"

"You fainted and ended up in hospital with a small bump"

"Alright. anyone been with you?"Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, Daneil and Punk"AJ answered.

"Punk?"she said.

"Yeah, he's gone to get some tea"Aj replied.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I fine. That tall guy didnt do any harm"

Stephanie smiled as she leaned back, she was glad that AJ was ok and happy to find out Punk was here. Then she realised that John was also harmed during the party so she leaned forward and looked at AJ who was curious.

"How is John?"She asked.

"He's fine, nothing serious"AJ replied.

"Thats good"Stephanie answered as she leaned back.

The two began to chat while John, Randy and Daniel were almost there but suddenly John was rudely bumped by someone. John almost fell back but Randy was behind him so he caught John, Daniel was horrified at how rude this guy was. The guy was wearing a hoodied so they could not see his face.

"Watch were you going"the guy said.

"You should"Daniel yelled.

"Fuck off you twits"He said before walkign off.

John narrowed his eyes, did that guy know who they were. Randy told Daniel to calm down and ignore the guy, John agreed and they started to walk to Stephanie's room. The guy smirked, he was so close to them and they didnt know who he was truely. Because of that he started to laugh as he made his way back into the room.

"Here you go AJ"

"Thanks Punk"She replied taking the tea off him.

"Punk"Stephanie said smiling.

"You awake, thats good"He replied with a gently smile as he sat next to her.

He handed her the tea and she thanked him. Punk smiled as he leaned back, he kept his hood up as he didnt want to take it down. John and the other two finally made it to the room, they had taken the long way as they did not know off the quick way.

"You!"Daniel said as he pointed his finger at Punk.

"Daniel?"AJ asked confused.

Daniel had entered first and saw the hooded guy then he was followed by John and Randy who did not look happy at all, Daniel stepped in front of the guy and took hold of the hood to pull the guy up but Punk twisted Daniel's hand before lifting the small guy up. John and Randy were going to pull their guns out but Stephanie had got out of bed and stood in front of them.

"Stephanie move"John said.

"No, Punk please put him down for me please"She said as she turned her head.

The hood had fallen back and Daniel saw it was the guy he saw enter the room when Stephanie was checked on yestarday, Punk looked at Stephanie and placed Daniel down before leading Stephanie back onto the bed.

"Put your gun down"AJ said as she helped Daniel back up.

"Why? We dont know who he is"Randy said.

"He's a friend of Stephanie's"Daniel spoke before AJ.

John nodded so he and Randy lowered their guns, John asked if Stephanie was ok and she replied that she was fine. For the next half an hour, Stephanie was checked on by the nurse before she was finally allowed to leave so with the help of AJ and Punk, she made her way outside. The other three guys watched, John still need to tell Stephanie that they need to talk to her but he would tell her later.

Punk saw Curt in the shadows so he needed to go.

"Steph, Ive got to go"He said.

"Thats alright, it was nice you checked on me during you work hours"She replied.

"For you I would do anything"He said as he hugged her before nodding to AJ then he left.

John and Randy watched him carefully before Randy walked to the car with Daniel, Daniel said his goodbye to AJ but John stayed and the two girls knew why.

"Look Steph its good your better but you got to come in again"John said.

"I understand"she replied.

The two girls said their goodbye's before walking off and John joined the other two men, AJ and Stephanie had finally made it home. Aj had ordered take away and they were enjoying the silence of their home.

**Meanwhile**

Shemaus looked at the building he needed to collect something, he had to get this all else Punk would be mad so he got to work by smashing the window. He looked around as the alarm went off, he found the switch for it and smashed it with his fists silencing the noise.

He knew the LF would be there soon so he quickly searched then found it. Taking it carefully and placing it in the bag, he took off down the street.

* * *

Alrighty chapter 12 coming soon

:D

Please if you have the time review,

Review

also

Check out my other stories


End file.
